


After So Many Months Of Staring, They Finally Speak.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [17]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks who keep missing each other, F/F, Fluff, Neighbours, Super sexy and mysterious Peggy, Totally flustered Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After So Many Months Of Staring, They Finally Speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Cartinelli au. You're my hot neighbour I've been meaning to talk to but our schedules are literally the opposite. You leave when I come back and vice versa. But for once we're back at the same time and you want to come in for coffee?” (exerciseindisguise)

It was nearing 7 p.m. when Angie arrived at home. She pulled up into her driveway and killed the engine before getting out and heading for the door. Just as she put her key in the door, the sound of a door creaking open caught the actress’ attention. Angie turned around and saw her neighbour - her mysterious and ridiculously hot neighbour - just leaving.

"What kind of work hours does she take? Why work at night?" Angie thought.

Angie didn’t realise she was staring until she locked eyes with said neighbour. The older woman smiled and winked before walking down her driveway and into her car. The actress blushed furiously before fumbling with her keys and rushing inside.

-

Peggy laughed quietly to herself after she watched her neighbour scamper into her house. That young lady sure was something, and she’d be lying if she hadn’t caught her eye. There was just something about the actress that piqued an interest for Peggy, and she wanted to know more about her. But her job as a private investigator was almost a 24/7 job, doing her in depth investigation at home during the day, and then doing follow up under the cover of night.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Peggy turned the engine on and drove to the address written in her notebook.

-

Their little routine was getting repetitive: When Angie headed in for the night, Peggy was on her way out. When Peggy was returning home in the morning, Angie was on her way to work or school. They never really got a chance to greet each other properly or have a conversation. It really annoyed Angie, since she’d been crushing on the mysterious woman for close to three months now. The actress would give herself a pep talk as she drove home, trying to muster up the courage to start talking to the older woman. But when she did arrive home, the words escaped her as soon as she laid eyes on the gorgeous woman. It was infuriating since her neighbour never initiated conversation either.

Angie sighed as another night went by without speaking to her neighbour.

-

Peggy was relieved to finally have a day off work. It was strange since she was her own boss, and therefore could work her own hours, but she was diligent and hard-working and always did an exceptional job, never wasting a minute so sit idly by.

But today, Peggy was going to relax. For once she slept in, nestled comfortably in her blankets until her bladder complained. She ate a hearty breakfast instead of her usual breakfast smoothie and energy bar. Peggy even sat down and watched television, which happened once in a blue moon.

It was then that Peggy decided that she would finally resolve the issue of her neighbour, her really cute and adorable neighbour. Touching up on her baking skills, Peggy spent the afternoon making an orange and poppy seed cake, and a rhubarb pie. She set both desserts on cooling racks and went to shower before her neighbour returned home.

Peggy never really dolled up for any occasion, but today she was on a mission to talk and flirt. She dressed in a pair of black slacks and wore a flattering red blouse that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was brushed into neat waves and her makeup was subtle. With a onceover in the mirror Peggy nodded and went to check on the desserts.

-

Angie sighed in relief once she finished classes for the day, glad to be getting home for the weekend. She pulled up into her driveway and got out of the car. She glanced over to next door and was confused to see that her neighbour hadn’t come out to leave. It was strange, she always came home the same time that the mysterious woman left.

But just as she was about to turn away, the door opened and her crush walked out looking stunning and holding containers … Heading straight for her. Angie frowned in confusion as the woman got closer, her smile bright. The actress found her heart beating hard and fast the closer her neighbour got.

For the first time in three months, the woman spoke, and out came the most attractive voice Angie had ever heard.

"Good evening, my name is Peggy Carter. I believe that a conversation has been long overdue," The accented voice almost killed Angie.

"O-Oh … Yeah, of course. Angie … Angie Martinelli. It’s great to finally meet you," Angie stuttered before belatedly offering a handshake.

-

Peggy found it adorable how flustered Angie looked and took her hand gracefully, shaking it. She couldn’t help but smile brighter at the actress.

"God, I’m so sorry, would you like to come in for some coffee?" Angie asked, shaking herself out of her daze.

"Yes, I’d love to. I was wondering if you’d like to try some of my rhubarb pie as well as my orange and poppy seed cake," Peggy laughed and held up the containers.

"Wow, yeah, those sound amazing. Well, let me just open the door and I’ll start on the coffee."

If the P.I. hadn’t been attracted to Angie before, she definitely was smitten now. The younger woman was just so cute, and Peggy wasn’t shy in saying so.

"I’ve been meaning to talk to you for quite some time. It’s just that my job has kept me awfully busy, and I’ve finally decided to take a day off. If I’m being honest, I had intended to spent the rest of the day with you once you got home. I hope I’m not being too forward in saying that I am quite taken with you."

-

Angie fumbled multiple times with the coffee machine as she listened to Peggy’s smooth words. Each word brought a darker shade to her cheeks and chest.

"No, no. It’s not too forward at all. I’m just glad that we’re on the same page. I mean, those looks we shared? You being a complete flirt with your sexy winking all the time. I’m just shocked and surprised, but totally glad that this is happening right now," Angie admitted with a sigh of relief before pouring two cups of coffee, "Do you like sugar or cream in your coffee?"

"No, just black is fine with me," Peggy smiled as she was handed a fresh, steaming mug, "I’m glad that we finally have a chance to get to know each other. I want to know everything about you, Angie Martinelli. You are just so beautiful and adorable."

"Oh, shut up, English. You talk too much," Angie blushed and playfully whipped Peggy with a tea towel.

"English? Well, I think I like that name very much."


End file.
